


Spring Cleaning

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Andrea is laid up by an accident, Chad tries to cheer her up with a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

________________________________________

&lt;  


  
Andrea sighed, tossing aside the last of the magazines and looking longingly up at the bookcase where Chad had placed the entire set of _Wheel of Time_ novels he had bought for her birthday when she'd mentioned being a Robert Jordan fan…her birthday wasn't until next Wednesday, but he'd given them to her early when she'd broken her leg three days ago in a car accident. She had nothing _but_ time until her leg healed…only he'd placed the books on the top shelf while he'd been helping her into bed and forgotten to shift them to a low enough spot where she could reach them. Andrea sighed again, gritting her teeth against the ache in her leg – everything seemed to be going wrong these days.

A plaintive whine from the door made her look over to see Meredith eyeing her sadly, plainly wanting to go out. "Sorry, Merry – we've both gotta wait until Chad gets here," she said. The pitbull whined again and padded back out to the kitchen to look for more food. Oh, god - the kitchen. 'Oh, god - the whole _house_', would be more accurate. Her entire house was a complete mess now that she didn't have two good legs to walk around on to clean it up – she imagined that the dishes that had been in the sink were probably growing enough fuzz to take over the world. Chad had been kept busy running from work to her place and back to his, so they'd simply agreed that Meredith would be better off at Andrea's until he finished the case he was working. Maybe once he was finished, she could coerce him into…

The sound of the door unlocking and opening made Meredith begin barking happily, and she could hear his nails skittering about on the floor as he greeted his owner joyfully before racing into the bedroom to bark at her excitedly to share the good news of Chad's return. "Andy? How're you feeling?" he called from the other room.

"Better if I could have my books," she yelled back. "Can you come in here and help me….oh, my…" Andrea trailed off as Chad appeared in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers, smiling at her. She gaped as he walked past her and reached up to move the books down, presenting the first volume to her with a bow before he leaned forward for a quick kiss.

His blue eyes glittered with amusement as he looked down at her. "Your place is a mess – even Meredith's been complaining. So I figured I would clean it for you. I brought supplies," he finished importantly, resting his hands on his hips.

Andrea was biting her lips to keep from laughing. "You're going to clean my house?"

"Yes, I am."

"You're going to clean my house….wearing _that?_"

Her boyfriend, her sweet, insane boyfriend, widened his eyes innocently. "What's wrong with it? I don't want to get dirty, and this one was the nicest I could find." Chad gave a twirl for emphasis, making it seem as if he was wearing an Armani suit under a cape and the crown jewels instead of the lacy white apron he was wearing over nothing at all. She honestly didn't know where to look first. "D'you mind if I listen to some music while I work? Kinda makes it go faster," he said, and pulled out a CD from…somewhere, she didn't think there were any hiding places at all in what he wasn't wearing.

She finally managed to huff out her assent, trying desperately not to fall to the floor in hysterics at the sight of the 6'4" sergeant walking around her house in nothing but a scrap of lace. When the strains of "She Works Hard For The Money" began issuing from the stereo, she finally lost it and began to scream with laughter. "Chad, you're killing me here….!"

His composure slipped at last and he grinned back at her. "I thought it might cheer you up."

Andrea held her aching sides. "Well, you were right. Is that all of it?" she nodded at his costume which revealed much more than it concealed.

"Of course not. I bought some rubber gloves for when I do the dishes…now, would you rather stay in here and read, or would you like me to carry you out there so you can keep me company? It's only good manners when someone is in your house," he hinted. "Plus, I'll let you whistle all you want and make rude comments about my apron." Like she could pass this up?

She held up her arms immediately in a silent demand for conveyance – she really should play the helpless female more often, if this was what resulted from it...

  


~*~_fin_~*~  
_____________________________________________

  



End file.
